


Healing

by DoeOfTheWood



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort...sort of, Light on the Hurt, Nux Lives, Pain Management via Orgasm, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, vague mention of past sexual assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 14:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoeOfTheWood/pseuds/DoeOfTheWood
Summary: Nux is still in pain after healing from his near-death experience on the Fury Road, so Capable finds out from the Many Mothers about endorphins and pain management and proceeds to use her newfound knowledge to help Nux.





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Orgasms help with pain management, truefax.

Nux was healing, slowly but surely.

Capable _had_ to go back for his body once they had been let up. They had Angharad and Miss Giddy's bodies, hidden on the Gigahorse. The remaining Vuvalini had been hesitant to tell the Wives, but it had been Furiosa who convinced them in the end. They were planning a funeral - the word still felt strange on Capable's tongue; a death among the Wretched usually just meant more protein. It was a homage to all those that died on the Fury Road in the pursuit of freedom. And that was when Capable thought of Nux.

She found his body the night after they had been let up, with Toast and Furiosa. When they moved the wreckage, that's when they saw him. He was mangled and bloody, his chest rising shallowly in the brownish red sand surrounding him. It was a miracle that he didn't bleed out before they arrived.

When they brought him back, Joe's former medical team was waiting in the garage. They whisked Nux away and Capable couldn't see him for nearly a week.

When she did see him again, the first thing she saw were his brilliant blue eyes.

Since then, she had never left his side if she could help it. She was there for all of his rehabilitation, all of his cast removals, any time she could be there to help. Nux joked with her and called her "his fiery angel." She felt her cheeks flush when she heard those words.

The medical team released Nux to her one moon cycle after his return, saying that she knew his treatment plan better than some of the Pups they had been training since Joe's fall.

Yes, Nux was healing all right, but it was going slowly.

His constant complaint seemed to be pain. There was pain in his leg, where it was cut almost to the bone. There was pain in his arms, where scar tissue weaved like arm wraps. And there was pain in his back, pain that on bad days kept him from standing.

Capable had told the other Wives - now called the Sisters - about Nux's pain and Dag gave her a herbal concoction the Vuvalini taught her. She tried them as teas, as powders mixed into his meals, even by themselves that Nux swallowed with Aqua Cola and made a disgusted face afterwards, but none of it seemed to make a dent.

That's when she decided to go straight to the source.

* * *

 

She came back to her room from a day at the gardens, smelling of earth and green. When she entered her bedroom, she found Nux laying face up on their bed, moaning in pain as she entered the room.

Capable put her hands on her hips. "What did you do this time?"

"Too much too fast," Nux said, blue eyes sparkling as he remembered the first day that felt like normal since Fury Road. "Was feeling better today, so I thought I could handle the garages. Twisted the wrong way and now..." His story dissipated into groans of pain.

Capable pondered her situation, remembering a conversation earlier that day. "Well, today I talked to some of the Many Mothers. They told me a very...interesting remedy for pain."

Nux turned his head as much as it would allow. "What is it?"

Capable smiled playfully. "All you have to do is lie there."

Nux gulped and his pupils dilated. "You sure?" This wasn't their first time, but he still always liked to be sure.

Capable's smile widened. "Of course." And with that, she climbed on top of him so that she was straddling him. "Just make sure to let me know if anything hurts," she said as she stroked his cheek with her soft hands.

She started moving her hips rhythmically, grinding on his hardening cock. Her breathing changed to match the rhythm of her hips. Nux grabbed at her thighs and they were both surprised at the moan that came out of her mouth when he gripped a little harder than he meant to.

"You like that?" Nux asked, grabbing her again, this time on her ass.

Her moan was the only answer she could make.

Before she knew it, his hands were up her wrappings, exposing her skin and exploring the curves of her breasts. She leaned down to let him suck on her nipples, which sent tingling sensations of pleasure throughout her body. He bit and sucked on them until Capable was sure they couldn't handle any more, then her went for her neck and - _oh,_ did his teeth and tongue and mouth feel _good._

While he was nipping and sucking at her neck, his hand snaked down to her pants, where they undid the buckle with ease and slipped in. Capable gasped when she felt his fingers twist through her pubic hair.

"I thought...this was supposed to be...about you," she sighed, a little out of breath.

"Wouldn't be fair to not make you feel shine too," he said with a half smirk on his face. That was Nux, so eager to please. "I'm sure you're sore from the gardens." He swiped at her wet clit, making her hips twitch.

He built her up with his fingers rough from hundreds of days of black thumbing, swiping and pressing and rubbing at her, so much so that she had to bite her lip a few times from crying out. She almost started begging him to press his fingers inside her, but he must've seen the want in her eyes. She felt two fingers press steadily inside of her with his thumb still on her clit. He probed for the spot that went straight to her core and knew he found it when Capable moaned, "Yessss...oh...right there."

It wasn't long after that until she came, eyes closed, clenching hard against his fingers, enjoying the sensation of being full of someone she _wanted._

Once she was done riding the crashing waves of her orgasm, she opened her eyes a little sleepily. "All right," she said, "your turn."

He took his fingers out of her and went to wipe them on the side of the bed, but she grabbed his wrist and brought his wet fingers to her mouth. She sucked one of his fingers, tasting her earthiness. Now it was his turn to moan.

"Glory be..."

She smiled and shifted her weight, shimmying out of her pants in the process. She helped him out of his pants as well to reveal his twitching cock.

"Now," she said, one hand wrapped around his cock, "don't move. Don't want you to sputter out early."

He gulped. "Can't make any promises."

She nodded and wrapped her lips around him, moving slowly up and down, slicking him up with her spit. She moved her tongue along his shaft, licking the spot that drives him a little kamicrazy, before stopping so she could move back over him.

Getting him inside her was always a little hard. Since Joe, even if she wanted a good rut, she had to work for it. But Nux was patient. He liked to drink her in like he couldn't believe this was happening, that he got to do this with someone as amazing as her. So he watched her with his bright blue eyes while she slowly inched onto him. Once she was fully on him, it got easier as she got slicker.

She started slow, moving her body up and down until she was nice and wet. Then they moved together, thrusting into each other, reaching deeper. They got faster, the squelching noise they make is almost enough to bring Capable off again, knowing she's so wet for Nux and he's not expecting anything from her, not babies, not anything, not even to get him off. He was just happy that he gets to be with her, to kiss her soft skin.

She can tell he was close when he started thrusting harder, almost losing himself, like he was holding back with her before. But she didn't mind the harder thrusts, not when she was this wet and when it presses hard on her stimulated clit, giving her little inches of pleasure until he...

...releases. He goes stock still and curls into her and she holds his head, loving the way he looks when he spills inside her. He murmurs something, maybe her name, maybe some War Boy slang, maybe just gibberish.

She gets off the bed and goes to clean herself up from a little basin and cloth they have in the corner of the room. She brings the wet cloth to him and lays down at his side, wrapping her arm around him. "How was that?" she asks, looking at him tenderly.

He turns his head to her, stars in his eyes, "Shiny and chrome."

"And your pain?"

"Better than chrome."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave me kudos and/or let me know what you think in the comments below.


End file.
